Il n'y a que la nuit que les étoiles brillent
by Laruku04
Summary: Une nuit, le jeune Eren s'infiltre dans le manoir hanté qui surplombe son village, pour tenter de découvrir les mystères qui se cachent à l'intérieur... Ce qu'il ne sait pas, c'est que ce manoir est habité, et son propriétaire ne va pas voir d'un très bonne œil, cette intrusion ! Un secret ? Des villageois en colère ? Une touche d'amitié, un soupçon de drame ? Oui, évidemment ! ;)
1. Chapitre 1 : Le mystérieux propriètaire

_**Hello~ Me revoilà avec une nouvelle fanfic, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez, ou pour me donner des conseils ! ;)**_

* * *

><p>Tout le monde l'avait prévenu, "Ne t'approche pas du manoir, il est hanté". Mais le jeune Eren n'en faisait toujours qu'à sa tête, et avait décidé de faire une petite virée nocturne dans le vieux manoir qui surplombé le village, pour se faire peur. Selon la légende, quiconque entré dans ce vieux manoir, n'en ressortirait jamais, car un fantôme en hantait les lieux et empêcher les intrus dans sortir.<p>

- Si personne n'en sort, alors comment se fait-il que tout le monde connaissent cette vieille légende ? répondait toujours Eren.

Les gens du village avaient tentés à mainte reprise de l'empêcher de pénétrer dans l'enceinte du manoir. Mais cette fois ci, il avait réussi à échapper à leurs vigilances. Il était entré par l'immense jardin. Il savait que personne ne viendrait le chercher ici. Il admira le bâtiment titanesque qui se tenait devant lui.

- Il y en a, vraiment ! Ils ont des goûts de luxes et aussi grand que leur ego ! songea t-il. Bien, allons voir ce qui se cache dans ce manoir !

Il fit le tour du bâtiment, et se retrouva devant l'immense porte d'entrée en chaîne massif. Elle n'avait rien de particulier, hormis ses magnifiques gravures sculptées dans le bois. Il entra, et fut plutôt surpris par ce qu'il vu. Il s'attendait à voir un hall d'entrée délabré, poussiéreux, vieillit par le temps, mais à la place, il trouva un lieu très propre et sain. Le sol était tellement propre qu'il aurait pu manger par terre. Il faisait très froid dans cette immense demeure. Le jeune homme entama la visite et commença par traverser le gigantesque hall, puis monta les escaliers pour enfin se diriger vers une pièce dont la porte était entre-ouverte. Il passa d'abord discrètement la tête, pour voir s'il y avait par hasard quelqu'un. Evidemment, personne ne se trouvait dans la pièce. Il passa alors la porte et découvrit cette fameuse salle. Il s'agissait d'une chambre, aussi nette que le hall. Les murs étaient ornés de divers tableaux, ainsi qu'une tapisserie rougeâtre. Eren s'avança vers le lit en baldaquin, et s'asseya dessus. Il admira pendant quelques minutes, la chaise, la table et la petite tasse en porcelaine qui était posée dessus. Le jeune homme se leva brusquement, sortit de la pièce, et poursuivit sa visite dans une autre pièce, traversant l'escalier pour arriver de l'autre côté du manoir. Il allait entrer dans une autre pièce quand il revint sur ses pas. Il s'aperçu qu'une bougie était allumée dans le hall. Un frisson lui parcourut la colonne vertébrale.

- E-elle n'était pas allumée quand je suis passé tout à l'heure ! N'est ce pas ?

Il marqua un léger temps de réflexion.

- Peut être... peut être que ce manoir est vraiment hanté ?

Une lueur étrange brilla dans ses yeux.

- Je vais le découvrir ! Fantômes, me voilà !

Pendant plusieurs heures, il découvrit pièces après pièces, sans trouver aucune trace d'une quelconque entité spirituelle. Il revint alors dans le hall. La bougie était toujours allumée.

- Hum... elle était peut être allumée quand je suis entré après tout. Mais qui l'aurait allumée ? C'est étrange tout de même ! Mais bon, j'ai regardé partout, il n'y a pas de fantôme ! Ahah, je vais leur montrer à cette bande de poules mouillées qu'on peut entrer et sortir du manoir sans problème.

Eren s'amusa un instant avec la flamme de la bougie, avant de prendre la direction de la porte. Il allait actionner la poignée quand une voix masculine derrière lui l'interrompit.

- Hey ! Toi ! Le sale gamin !

Il se retourna brusquement, un peu paniqué. Il n'y avait personne.

- Voilà que je me fais des idées ! Pfff !

Il allait de nouveau appuyer sur la poignée quand une main lui agrippa le bras.

- Tu es sourd ou quoi ?!

Eren sursauta, et manqua de tomber. L'obscurité masquait le visage de l'homme qui le tenait toujours fermement par le bras.

- C'est toi qui t'es assis sur mon lit ?!

Il l'entraîna vers la chambre qu'Eren avait visité, quelques heures plus tôt. La lumière de la bougie l'éclaira un court instant, et le jeune homme cru apercevoir des cheveux bruns.

- Là, regarde ! C'est toi qui as fais ces plis là ! Arrange moi ça, tout de suite ! cria t-il en lâchant la main du jeune homme.

Eren s'empressa de rendre la couette plus lisse que jamais. L'homme ne parut pourtant pas très satisfait, et insista pour qu'Eren recommence.

- Bien ! Maintenant, tu vas me dire qui tu es, et pourquoi tu es ici ?!

Eren voulut reculer, mais il trébucha et se retrouva par terre. L'homme brun soupira.

- Tss... Tu vas te décider à me répondre ou...!

- Eren ! Je m'appelle Eren ! le coupa t-il.

Eren eut l'étrange sentiment qu'il ne valait mieux pas l'énerver.

- Pardon, mais je ne savais pas qu'il y avait encore quelqu'un qui vivait ici !

- Ce n'est pas une raison pour s'introduire chez les gens ! Regarde toute la saleté que tu as laissé en entrant ! Espèce de sale gamin !

- C'est bon ! Vous n'allez pas en faire toute une histoire ! Je vais partir et...

- Certainement pas ! Tu vas me nettoyer tout ça ! On peut te suivre à la trace avec tes bottes dégoûtantes ! Je ne te laisserais pas partir tant que tu n'auras pas nettoyé !

- Vous n'avez pas le droit de me séquestrer ici !

- Qui s'est infiltré dans MON manoir ?! Qui a laissé toutes ces traces là ?!

Eren soupira.

- Trés bien, je vais nettoyer... Je peux vous poser une question avant ?

- Je t'écoute ?

- Vous... vous êtes un fantôme ?

- Tss... t'es vraiment atteint, toi ! Allez, suis moi ! Je vais te montrer où sont les ustensiles de nettoyage !

- ça veut dire non ?

- Pourquoi veux tu que je sois un fantôme, enfant stupide !

- Je ne suis plus un enfant ! protesta le jeune homme.

- Comparé à moi, tu l'es ! Alors maintenant, ferme la, et va nettoyer ! répondit l'homme en lui lançant de quoi nettoyer.

- Je ne suis pas votre bonne à tout faire ! Traitez moi autrement où je m'en vais sans nettoyer !

- Comme si j'allais te laisser filer !

Eren lâcha brusquement les ustensiles, puis couru à la porte d'entrée. Il se retrouva rapidement dans le jardin. Il commença à grimper sur le mur, et s'asseya dessus quand il fut en haut.

- Alors, tu croyais pouvoir m'empêcher de sortir le vieux ! cria t-il, satisfait.

- Oui, sale gamin ! intervint une voix à côté de lui.

Eren tourna la tête vers l'homme. La pleine lune l'éclairait, et il peut enfin voir son visage. Mais avant qu'il n'ait eut plus de temps pour l'admirer, l'homme lui donna un grand coup de pied à l'arrière de la tête pour le faire tomber en avant. Eren dégringola du mur, tandis que l'homme brun sauta en bas. Il attrapa le jeune homme par le cou, et l'entraîna à l'intérieur du manoir.

- Bien, maintenant va nettoyer !

- Laissez moi partir !

- Seulement quand tu auras nettoyé ! Si tu refuses, je jure de t'enfermer ici pour toujours ! C'est clair ?

Eren le regarda un instant, puis soupira.

- Vous me laisserez vraiment partir si je nettoie ?

- Tu crois que je m'encombrerais d'un gamin comme toi ?

La voix de l'homme était si dure et froide qu'Eren eut un autre frisson. Le jeune homme saisit les ustensiles de nettoyage et commença à effacer les différentes traces de son passage. Quelques heures après, un peu avant l'aube, il avait finit.

- Bien, tu peux partir maintenant ! annonça l'homme en indiquant la porte du doigt.

Eren allait partir quand il se retourna vers le brun.

- Dites ? Comment vous êtes arrivé si vite sur le mur ?

- Casse toi gamin ! C'est pas tes affaires !

- Vous êtes seul ici ?

- T'es sourd ! Barre toi !

Le jeune homme passa la porte et entendit une dernière fois la voix de l'homme brun qui lança froidement :

- Et que je te revois pas !

Eren rentra chez lui, et s'allongea dans son lit. Personne n'avait remarqué qu'il était parti si longtemps. Le soleil allait bientôt se lever, mais malgré la fatigue, le jeune homme ne parvenait pas à s'endormir. Il pensait à cette homme, seul dans son manoir. Tout le monde disaient que ce manoir était inhabité depuis des années. Alors que faisait cette homme à l'intérieur ? Y habitait il vraiment ? Eren voulait le savoir. Il décida qu'il retournerait au manoir même si l'homme lui avait défendu de revenir. Il se leva quelques heures plus tard, et occupa sa journée comme il pouvait, attendant impatiemment de pouvoir retourner voir cette homme.

Quand ce fut l'heure, il s'empressa de courir en direction du manoir veillant à ne pas être suivit, et à éviter les vigies qui patrouillaient.

Il entra rapidement dans le manoir et veilla à enlever ses bottes pour ne pas laisser de trace.

- Hey ! Tu es là ?

Pas de réponse. Eren pensa qu'il dormait peut être. Il alla donc dans la chambre. Personne.

- Eh oh ! Le vieux !

Il passa dans toutes les pièces, sans le trouver. Il s'asseya donc sur les marches de l'escalier pour l'attendre. Dix minutes plus tard, la fatigue l'avait gagné, et il s'était endormi. Quelques heures après, une voix le tira de son sommeil :

- Eh ! Debout gamin ! Qu'est ce que tu fiches ici ?

Eren frotta ses yeux.

- Désolé, je t'attendais !

- Qu'est ce que tu fiches dans mon manoir ? Je t'avais dis de ne pas revenir !

- C'est que... je me posais beaucoup de question à ton sujet ! répondit Eren en se grattant nerveusement la tête.

- Depuis quand tu me tutoies, sale gamin !

- J'ai un prénom ! protesta le jeune homme.

- Eren, c'est ça ?

- Oui, d'ailleurs, quel est le tien ?

- Qu'est ce que ça peut faire ! De toute façon, tu finiras par l'oublier quand tu seras plus vieux !

- Je te promet que non !

- Des promesses, toujours des promesses ! Allez, rentre chez toi gamin !

- Seulement si tu me dis ton prénom !

L'homme brun l'empoigna par le bras, et le tira jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Eren tenta de se débattre, mais le brun était plus fort que lui.

- Met moi dehors, mais je reviendrais jusqu'à ce que tu m'ais dis ton prénom ! insista le jeune homme.

L'autre le jeta dehors, et claqua la porte. Eren se mit à frapper violemment sur celle-ci. Le bruit résonnait dans tout le hall, et le brun rouvrit la porte.

- Arrête ça tout de suite ! Espèce de sale mioche !

Il referma la porte, et Eren poursuivit son tapage. L'homme ouvrit une nouvelle fois, et attrapa Eren par le col.

- Tu vas arrêter ouais ! Sinon je vais te frapper tellement fort que tu vas atterir loin là-bas ! dit il en désignant l'horizon du menton.

- Dis moi ton prénom, s'il te plait ! supplia Eren.

L'homme le regarda d'un air froid et exaspéré. Il soupira.

- Levi.

Eren afficha un grand sourire.

- Dis, qu'est ce que tu fais ici, tout seul ?

- Rentre chez toi ! Et arrête de venir ici ! Compris ?!

- Mais !

- Pas de mais ! Tu vas me foutre la paix ! Je me suis bien fais comprendre ?!

- Attend !

Le brun claqua la porte.

- Pff... Il a du caractère celui-là ! Tant pis, je reviendrais demain, il ne s'attendra pas à me voir revenir ! pensa Eren.

Il rentra discrètement chez lui,et rattrapa ses heures de sommeils manquées la veille. Eren aurait voulu aller voir Levi pendant la journée, mais il aurait été vite repéré. La nuit, la visibilité était réduite et il pouvait facilement se dissimuler dans la pénombre. L'impatience le gagna, à peine le soleil était il couché, qu'Eren se mit en chemin pour le manoir.

Il arriva devant la porte d'entrée, pris une profonde inspiration puis s'introduisit dans le hall. Il avança jusqu'à l'escalier.

- Levi ? Levi, tu es là ?

Il entendit quelqu'un tousser dans la chambre et si précipita. Levi était allongé sur le sol, essayant de se relever. Eren tenta de l'aider à s'asseoir sur le lit, mais le brun le repoussa.

- Va t-en, sale...gamin !

- Comme si j'allais te laisser comme ça ! insista le jeune homme.

Il l'attrapa sous les bras et le tira sur le lit. La lumière de la lune traversait la pièce, et Eren put enfin admirer longuement le visage du brun qui le dévisageait. Ses yeux était d'un bleu glacial, et ses traits plutôt fin. Eren se dit un instant que cet homme n'était pas si vieux qu'il le croyait, et qu'il était plutôt séduisant.

- Est ce que ça va ?

- Trés bien... je suis juste un peu épuisé, c'est tout !

- Tu es plutôt pale, tu as dû prendre froid !

Eren posa sa main sur celle de l'homme.

- Mais tu as les mains glacés ! En même temps, il gèle dans ton manoir !

- Depuis quand... je t'ai permis de me tutoyer ?

- Arrête de râler ! Mets toi sous ta couette, je vais te préparer quelques choses à manger !

- Laisse tomber ! Tu ne trouveras rien de comestible dans le manoir ! lança Levi.

- Quoi ? Et tu manges quoi alors ? Ne me dit pas que tu n'as rien mangé depuis des jours ! s'inquiéta le jeune homme.

- Rentre chez toi ! Laisse moi tranquille !

- Hors de question ! Je ne vais pas te laisser seul alors que tu es malade !

- Je ne suis pas malade ! Rentre chez toi maintenant, sale gamin !

- Je ne sais pas qui est le plus gamin des deux ! Celui qui veut aider ou celui qui refuse qu'on l'aide alors que son corps est devenu trop faible pour arriver à se lever tout seul ?

- Ferme la ! Je t'ai dis de rentrer chez toi !

- Non, je vais aller te chercher de quoi manger ! Tu me remercieras plus tard, tu verras !

- Non, attend ! Reste ici !

Le jeune homme l'ignora et contourna le lit pour sortir de la pièce quand Levi soupira et dit :

- Eren, attend !

Celui-ci se stoppa net, et tourna la tête dans sa direction.

- Ah, tu connais mon nom maintenant !

Levi inspira profondément. Ce môme commençait à l'énerver.

- Quoi que tu apportes, je n'aimerais pas ça ! J'ai des goûts très spéciaux !

- Et bien dis moi ce que tu aimes ! répondit Eren avec un sourire.

Levi lui fit signe d'approcher. Le garçon s'exécuta. Le brun lui saisit alors la main, et fit mine de déposer un baiser sur l'intérieur du poignet du jeune homme. Eren sentit les lèvres de Levi sur sa peau, soudain il eut mal, et tenta de retirer sa main, mais le brun la tenait fermement.

- Qu'est ce que ...

Au bout d'une longue minute, Levi releva la tête, atténuant la douleur du jeune homme. Du sang coulé le long de son menton. Eren écarquilla les yeux, puis recula brusquement.

- Alors, tu crois toujours que je suis un fantôme, Eren ? dit le brun d'une voix calme.

- Tu es un... Non, ce n'est pas possible ! ça n'existe pas !

- Vraiment ? Alors je suis quoi ?

- T-tu ne p-peux pas être un... vampire ! C-ce n'est pas... p-possible ! bégaya Eren.

- Et pourtant, c'est le cas !

Eren se rapprocha subitement de Levi, et s'empressa de lui ouvrir la bouche pour voir ses crocs.

- Ouah ! Trop génial !

Le brun lui donna un grand coup sur les mains, puis leva un sourcil.

- Tu n'as pas peur ?

- Non, pourquoi ? C'est trop génial ! Tu es le premier vampire que je rencontre !

- Evidemment...

- C'est pour ça que tu es toujours tout seul dans ce vieux manoir ?

- Ce vieux manoir comme tu dis, c'est chez moi !

Eren le fixa un instant.

- Quoi ? grogna Levi.

- Le peu de sang que tu m'as pris à l'air de t'avoir fais du bien !

- Bien sûr ! Du sang, même celui d'un sale gamin, reste du sang !

Le jeune homme lui tendit son poignet.

- Je suppose que ce que tu as pris n'est pas suffisant, alors vas y ! Continue !

- Es-tu bête ?

Eren pencha la tête d'un air interrogatif.

- Proposer à un vampire ton sang comme ça ! Je pourrais te tuer, tu sais !

Le jeune homme souria.

- Tu l'aurais déjà fais si tu l'avais voulu !

Levi fronça les sourcils, lui saisit la main, et planta brusquement ses crocs dans le poignet d'Eren. Vraiment, ce gamin l'énervait !

- Aïe ! Tu pourrais y aller doucement !

Aprés une dizaine de minute, Levi retira ses crocs de la chair du jeune homme. Il avait meilleur mine.

- Tu vas mieux ?

- Oui, merci ! Dis moi, pourquoi es tu encore revenu ici ?

- Pour te voir, évidemment !

- Et maintenant que tu sais ce que je suis, cela ne t'en dissuade pas ?

- Non ! Au contraire ! Mais tu n'as pas répondu à ma question, tout à l'heure ! Pourquoi tu restes seul ? Tu n'as pas d'ami ?

Levi le fixa de son regard de glace sans rien dire. Le silence entre les deux hommes commençait à peser et Eren se sentit vite mal à l'aise.

- T-tu n'es pas obligé de me répondre, évidemment !

- Je suis mieux tout seul ! répondit le brun, je n'ai pas à me soucier de ce qu'il pourrait arriver aux autres !

- Mais il y a beaucoup plus d'avantage à avoir des amis !

- Non ! Tout le monde finit toujours pas te trahir, et au final, c'est toi qui en souffre ! Soit ils t'oublient, ou tu sers leurs propres intérêts, et s'ils leur arrivent quelques choses et que tu ne fais pas acte de présence, c'est toi le fautif, pas eux ! Bien sûr ils ne vont même pas se préoccuper de savoir si tu as un quelconque problème parce qu'il n'y a qu'eux qui compte !

- Mais quel genre de connaissance as tu eus ? Ce n'est pas ça que j'appelle des amis ! Un ami c'est quelqu'un sur qui tu peux compter en toutes circonstances, et qui fera tout son possible pour te sortir de tes problèmes, il est là les pires moments de ta vie et te soutiendra toujours !

- Crois tu que j'ignore ce qu'est un ami ? Je disais simplement comment les gens finissent par être, c'est tout...

Eren le fixa un instant, pensif, puis il posa ses mains sur les siennes.

- Levi, soyons ami !

- Pardon ?! répondit l'homme, surpris.

- Oui, je vais te montrer ce qu'est réellement un ami !

- Comme si j'avais besoin de quelques chose d'aussi éphémère !

- Éphémère ? Mais non, tu vas voir ! On sera ami pour toujours !

Levi éclata de rire.

- Pour toujours ? Tu seras certainement mort avant moi, gamin !

- Et alors ? cela n'empêche pas que nous serons toujours ami !

- Tu seras mort ! Et si jamais notre amitié durait jusque là, et j'en doute, il n'y aura plus d'amitié entre toi et moi, c'est comme ça !

- C'est ton avis, pas le mien ! se défendit Eren. Moi, je crois que même aprés la mort, nous sommes toujours des amis, et ce, pour l'éternité !

- C'est beau d'être un enfant !

- Je ne suis pas un enfant ! répéta le jeune homme.

- Tu as quel âge ?

- Quinze ans !

Levi afficha un sourire en coin.

- Et toi grand-père ? Quel âge tu as ?

- La ferme ! Sale gamin !

- Quoi ? T'es si vieux que ça ?

- Oui, je suis un vampire, tu t'attends à quoi ! Je ne peux évidemment pas être aussi jeune que toi !

- Le temps n'a plus d'emprise sur toi ! Tu as quand même l'air jeune ! ajouta Eren avec un clin d'œil.

Levi leva un sourcil.

- Tu me donnerais quel âge physiquement ?

Le jeune homme le regarda un instant.

- Hum... Quarante ans ?

- Q-Quarante ! s'écria le brun, choqué. Espèce de...

Il passa une main sur son visage, puis annonça :

- Je n'en ai que trente quatre, physiquement !

- A six ans prés, j'avais raison ! plaisanta Eren.

- Tsss... Sale gamin ! Un jour, tu seras plus vieux que moi, et là, c'est moi qui me moquerais !

Eren éclata de rire, ce qui énerva un peu plus Levi.

Les jours qui suivirent, Eren rendit visite au brun. Il sentit peu à peu que celui-ci baissé sa garde avec lui. Levi prenait plaisir au visite quotidienne du garçon. Cela faisait longtemps que personne ne s'était soucié de lui, et même si parfois, il hurlait après lui car il salissait le manoir avec ses chaussures, il appréciait beaucoup le jeune homme. Il l'attendait patiemment chaque soir, et son cœur s'illuminait quand apparaissait le visage du garçon. Levi n'aurait jamais cru, qu'après tout ce temps passé seul, il aurait un nouvel ami. Et pourtant, l'amitié était très importante pour lui. Il avait été si souvent déçu par les gens, qu'il était devenu un ermite asocial qui faisait peur à tous ceux qui osé lui rendre visite. Seul Eren avait su briser un peu sa carapace.

Il était déjà tard quand Eren passa la grande porte du manoir, et Levi l'attendait plus qu'impatiemment.

- Eh bien ! Tu arrives plus tard que d'habitude ! gronda t-il gentillement.

- Ce n'est pas ma faute ! Les villageois veulent toujours m'empêcher de venir ici ! Heureusement qu'ils ne savent pas que j'arrive à passer !

- Tu ne crois pas qu'ils finiront par le découvrir ?

- Non, je fais toujours très attention à ne pas être suivit !

- Et si jamais ils le découvraient quand même ? Que ferais tu ?

Eren le regarda un instant, un peu surpris par cette question.

- Je continuerais à venir ! Je me moque de ce qu'ils peuvent penser !

- Vraiment ?

- Oui !

- Et que penses tu qu'ils feraient s'ils savaient que quelqu'un vivait dans ce manoir ? Pour l'instant, il pense que ce n'est qu'un esprit, mais s'ils venaient à découvrir la vérité ?

- Je... euh...

Eren ne voulait pas répondre à cette question. Il ne savait que trop bien ce que les villageois feraient. Levi l'attrapa par le col, et l'entraîna avec lui.

- Allez ! Viens et ne te préoccupe pas de ça ! Nous ferons attentions à ce qu'ils ne découvrent jamais rien ! assura t-il.

Il l'entraîna dans l'immense salle à manger. Sur la table était allumé plusieurs chandelles, et des couverts pour une personne y étaient placé.

- Installe toi !

Eren s'exécuta sans rien dire. Il était très surpris. Levi ramena un plat qu'il déposa devant Eren, puis il s'assit sur le chaise à côté du jeune homme. Celui-ci, partagé entre la surprise de ce plat étrange et le dégoût dû à l'odeur nauséabonde qu'il dégageait, regarda son hôte d'un air suspicieux.

- Eh bien ! Qu'est ce que tu attends, goûte !

Eren prit ses couverts dans ses mains, et, sans réfléchir une minute de plus, mis cette mixture de je-ne-sais-trop-quoi dans sa bouche. Cela avait un goût et une texture plutôt particuliers. Les premières secondes vous faisaient flamber les papilles gustatives, puis passé ce délai, vous n'aviez qu'une envie recracher, mais Eren se retint par politesse. Il n'arrivait cependant pas à avaler.

- Qu'estsh que sh'est ? demanda t-il, la bouche pleine.

- Tes parents ne t'ont jamais appris qu'il ne fallait pas parler la bouche pleine ! gronda le brun. Avale !

Le garçon obéit avec difficulté, devant les sourcils fronçaient de Levi.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Ce n'est pas bon ?

- C'est... spécial !

- Spécial ? C'est à dire ?

- Tu devrais goûter ! Mais, tu ne m'as toujours pas dis ce que c'était !

- De la sèche mijotée avec différentes épices ! C'est une de mes créations !

- De la sèche ? Mijotée ? ça explique cette aspect bizarre !

Levi planta son doigt dans le plat, puis le lécha. Eren attendait un réaction de sa part, mais son visage resta impassif.

- Hum... J'ai peut être mis un peu trop d'épice ! ajouta t-il enfin.

- Tu aimes ?

- Quoi ? ça reste comestible, non ? Tu n'aimes pas, toi ?

- Eh bien...

Eren s'interrompit. Levi avait tenté de préparer un plat pour lui. Cela devait lui tenir à cœur, alors Eren, malgré le dégoût profond qu'il avait pour ce plat, se ravisa.

- J'ai dis que c'était spécial, pas que je n'aimais pas !

- Raaah, allez ! Ne te force pas si tu n'aimes pas ! Ce n'est pas grave !

Levi allait retirer le plat, mais Eren se précipita dessus, et l'englouti. Il eut un peu de mal à avaler, et demanda de l'eau à son hôte pour faire passer le goût étrange dans sa bouche. Levi afficha une mine satisfaite.

- Cet enfant fera vraiment n'importe quoi pour me faire plaisir ! pensa t-il.

Eren et Levi passèrent la nuit à discuter. Un peu avant l'aube, Eren le quitta et rentra chez lui. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que Mikasa qui était réveillée depuis plusieurs heures, l'y attendait. Quand il passa la porte, celle-ci glissa son bras autour de son cou, et le serra.

- Où étais tu ?

- Lâche moi, Mikasa ! chuchota Eren.

- Réponds !

- Chut ! Tu vas réveiller les parents !

- Eren ! murmura t-elle sur un ton autoritaire.

- Lâche moi et je te le dirais !

La jeune fille réfléchit un instant, puis déserra son bras. Eren reprit son souffle avant de grogner :

- Pourquoi t'es pas couchée ?

- Parce que je t'ai entendu partir tout à l'heure ! Tu étais où ? Réponds où je le dis à tes parents !

- C'est bon ! Calme toi ! J'vais te le dire où j'étais ! Je suis parti faire du repérage !

- Du repérage ? Eren ?! Tu me prends pour une idiote ?! Tu es encore parti au manoir, hein !

Les muscles d'Eren se tendirent. L'avait elle vu pénétrer dans l'enceinte du manoir ?

- Quand est ce que tu vas comprendre que c'est dangereux d'y aller ! Personne n'en revient jamais !

- J'suis pas entré, ok ? De toute façon, il y a les vigies qui m'en empêche tout le temps !

- Alors pourquoi tu persistes à y retourner ?

- J'sais pas ! ça m'amuse peut être de voir ces gens tournés toute la nuit pour voir si je n'essaye pas d'entrer !

- Eren !

- Bon, je vais me coucher ! Bonne nuit Mikasa ! Tu ne diras rien au parent, n'est ce pas ?

- Seulement si tu me promets de ne pas réessayer d'entrer !

- D'accord ! soupira t-il.

Eren alla vite se coucher. Il était fatigué, et le sommeil l'emporta rapidement.

* * *

><p><em><strong>La suite bientôt ! ;)<strong>_


	2. Chapitre 2 : Problèmes majeurs

Le soir suivant, ainsi que la semaine qui suivit, Eren tenta de retourner au manoir. Hélas, Mikasa le suivait pour veiller à ce qu'il n'entre pas. Il essaya à mainte reprise de la semer, en vain. Une nuit, il resta couché, espérant que Mikasa en ferait de même. Mais la jeune demoiselle veilla toute la nuit, pour s'assurer qu'il n'essaierait pas de se faufiler en dehors de la maison une fois qu'elle serait endormie.

- Peut être que je devrais lui parler de Levi ? se demanda Eren. Non, je suis sûr qu'elle va le répéter à tout le monde, et surtout aux parents ! Il faut que je trouve une solution pour qu'elle me laisse tranquille !

Le lendemain matin, Eren se balada dans le village, à la recherche d'une solution. Il alla de rue en rue, croisant quelques connaissances, puis il tomba sur Jean. Celui-ci le salua.

- Salut Eren ! Comment tu vas ?

- Bien et toi ?

- Bien, merci ! Et Mikasa ?

- Elle va... s'interrompit il en ayant une idée, très bien ! Dis Jean ? Tu es toujours amoureux d'elle, n'est ce pas ?

- Q-quoi ? Ahah... Qui t'as dis que j'étais amoureux d'elle ? répondit il nerveusement.

- Allez, arrête ! Tout le monde le sait !

- C'est vraiment n'importe quoi !

- Ah, très bien alors ! Je n'ai rien dis ! ajouta Eren en faisant mine de partir.

- Oh ! Attend Eren ! Qu'est ce que tu voulais ?

Le jeune homme se retourna vers Jean.

- Eh bien, j'pourrais peut être t'aider à sortir avec elle !

- Pourquoi tu ferais ça ?

- ça me regarde !

- C'est étrange ! On peut pas dire qu'on s'entend à merveille tous les deux, et tu te décides à m'aider à sortir avec Mikasa ! Avoue que j'ai de quoi me poser des questions !

- Soit je t'aide et tu ne poses aucunes questions, soit je te laisse te languir de Mikasa jusqu'à la fin de tes jours !

- Ok, ok ! C'est bon !

- Bien ! Maintenant, il faut qu'on trouve comment la faire tomber amoureuse de toi !

Eren soupira en regardant Jean de haut en bas.

- Avec ta tête de cheval, ça va pas être simple ! dit il en se mordant la lèvre.

- Hey ! J'te permet pas !

- C'est bon... je plaisante !

- On commence par quoi ?

- Hum... déjà, arrêtons de nous disputer... Ensuite, tu vas devenir "mon meilleur ami", comme ça, ça te donnera l'occasion de la voir plus souvent, et de traîner avec elle !

- Ouais, t'as raison, c'est vrai qu'elle te suit tout le temps ! répondit Jean en balayant les alentours d'un regard.

- Ensuite, je ferai en sorte que vous vous voyez seul à seul, mais t'as intérêt à y mettre du tiens !

- Je suis pas stupide !

- J'peux pas faire de miracle non plus !

- ça veut dire quoi ça ?!

- Bah avec ta têt... Rien, rien ! Bien, rejoins moi cette après midi au parc, je ferai en sorte d'amener Mikasa, et surtout n'oublie pas ! Nous sommes les meilleurs amis du monde !

- Ouais, je suis pas stupide ! A tout à l'heure !

Eren quitta Jean, et rentra chez lui rapidement. Mikasa arriva peu de temps après lui. Il espéra qu'elle ne l'avait pas entendu parler avec Jean, de peur que son plan tombe à l'eau. Il pensa que si il échouait, il ne reverrait pas Levi de si tôt.

- Hey Mikasa, je vais au parc cette aprem, tu veux venir ?

- Pourquoi pas ! répondit elle avec un sourire.

Quand ce fut l'heure Eren et Mikasa se dirigèrent en direction du parc.

- Il faut que ça marche ! Il faut que ça marche ! se répétait Eren. Je veux revoir Levi !

Eren aperçut Jean qui attendait au loin, et lui fit signe de venir.

- S-salut Mikasa !

- Oh, salut Jean ! Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? salua t-elle passivement.

- Je... euh...

- Il se balade ! C'est fait pour ça un parc, non ? justifia rapidement Eren.

- T-tu es vraiment très belle aujourd'hui ! ajouta Jean.

- Merci.

Eren fixa un instant les joues rouges de Jean.

- Puisque tu es là, Jean, autant te balader avec nous ! dit il en passant un bras autour de l'épaule du jeune homme.

- Débrouille toi pour l'impressionner ! chuchota Eren à son oreille.

Les trois jeunes se promenèrent ensemble dans le parc. Jean essaya à plusieurs reprise de se rapprocher de la belle brune, mais à chaque fois, il hésitait de peur qu'elle le repousse. Eren lui faisait signe de se lancer.

- Allez, dis lui quelque chose ! On avance pas là ! pensa t-il.

Après quelques heures, Jean se rapprocha de Mikasa.

- Hey Mikasa ! ça te dirait d'aller à la fête du village samedi avec moi ?

- Si tu veux ! répondit elle.

- Ah ! Il prend enfin les devants ! Je n'aurais pas à leur organiser un rendez-vous ! se réjouit Eren.

Jean afficha un grand sourire. Il avait enfin son premier rendez vous avec Mikasa.

- Je viendrais te chercher chez toi !

- D'accord.

Le cœur d'Eren battait fort. Si Mikasa tombait amoureuse de Jean, elle le laisserai tranquille, et il pourrait retourner voir Levi sans craindre d'être suivi. Le petit groupe se promena encore une heure avant de rentré, le visage de Jean affichant un sourire immense jusqu'au moment où il quitta Mikasa.

Eren entra dans la maison, suivit de la brune qui cachait un léger sourire dans son écharpe. Il alla dans sa chambre, puis s'asseya sur son lit. Il regarda le désordre qui l'entourait, et pensa à Levi.

- S'il était là, il m'ordonnerait de tout ranger ! songea t-il.

Il décida donc de remettre en ordre sa chambre, ainsi que de la nettoyer du sol au plafond, sous le regard étonné de sa mère et de Mikasa. Quand il eut fini, il jeta un regard dehors. Il faisait déjà nuit.

- Si seulement je pouvais aller le voir ! soupira t-il. Mais Mikasa va encore m'empêcher de retourner au manoir ! Et dire que je suis obligé de me servir de Jean pour qu'elle me foute la paix ! Si elle tombe amoureuse de lui, elle ne pensera plus à moi et je pourrais enfin voir Levi ! J'espère qu'il ne s'inquiète pas ! Ou alors il doit se dire que je me suis foutu de lui ! Raaah !

Le jeune homme sortit de sa chambre, une main sur le visage. Il jeta un regard furtif autour de lui pour voir si la brune était dans les parages.

- Peut être que... si elle ne me voit pas partir, elle pensera que je suis toujours dans ma chambre et je pourrais aller voir Levi !

A peine avait il fini sa phrase que la belle asiatique entra dans la pièce.

- Tu comptes aller quelque part Eren ?

- Tu veux pas me foutre la paix pour une fois ?! s'énerva le jeune homme.

- Qu'est ce qu'il a de si attirant ?

- Qui ça ? rougit Eren, en pensant à Levi.

- Le manoir !

- Et toi alors ? Avec Jean !

- Ne change pas de sujet !

- J'savais bien qu'il t'avait tapé dans l'œil ! s'amusa Eren.

- ça ne te regarde pas ! dit elle en partant dans une autre pièce pour éviter la conversation.

Eren, se pensant enfin seul, allé actionner la poignée de la porte d'entrée quand sa mère vint l'interrompre pour qu'il l'aide à préparer le dîner. Décidément, ce pauvre Eren ne pourrait donc pas aller voir le brun ce soir ! Après plusieurs vaines protestations, il finit par aider sa mère. Il mangea ensuite avec toute sa famille, puis décida de retourner dans sa chambre, attendant, espérant, que Mikasa ne veillerait pas cette nuit aussi. Au bout d'une longue et interminable demi-heure, il n'entendit plus aucun bruit dans la maison et décida de sortir, aussi furtivement que possible. Il traversa différentes rues du village, puis plusieurs champs pour enfin atteindre le manoir. Il était enfin proche de voir le brun. Il contourna les vigies, et allait escalader le mur quand une main lui saisit l'épaule.

- Encore raté Eren !

- Mikasa ?! Qu'est ce que tu fiches ici ?!

- A ton avis ?

- Arrête de me surveiller ! T'es pas ma mère !

- Non, mais regarde, si je ne te surveille pas, tu essayes de t'introduire dans ce fichu manoir !

Eren lâcha un long soupir. Il y était presque.

- Levi aura peut être entendu ma voix vu comme je suis proche de son manoir ! C'est un vampire après tout ! songea t-il. Si Mikasa ne m'avait pas suivit, j'aurais pu le voir, il faut vraiment que j'arrive à la caser avec Jean ! Hey ! Mais samedi, elle va à la fête du village avec lui, elle me laissera enfin tranquille ! Je pourrais venir le voir !

Eren se réjouissait déjà à l'idée de le voir dans à peine trois jours.

- Bon, viens ! On rentre ! grogna t-il.

Les deux jeunes rentrèrent, et se couchèrent. Eren était épuisé par tous ses efforts pour voir Levi, et s'endormi rapidement.

Trois jours plus tard avait lieu la fête du village. Eren était aux anges, et il s'impatientait. Il avait aider à la préparation de la fête, sous l'œil vif de Mikasa. Il pensait qu'ainsi, la jeune asiatique le laisserai tranquille le soir de l'évènement, et il avait raison. La brune était en compagnie de Jean. Tous les deux ne se quittaient plus, et c'était tant mieux pour Eren. Celui-ci, aprés de longues heures d'attente, se faufila furtivement à travers les rues du village, veillant à ne pas être suivit. Il arriva enfin devant l'immense demeure de Levi, et se précipita à l'intérieur.

- Levi ! Levi ! appela t-il.

Personne ne répondit. Eren alla dans la chambre sans trouver personne et revint dans le hall. Il balaya les alentours d'un regard puis appela de nouveau :

- Hey ! Levi ! Tu es là ?

Il sentit soudain une main sur son épaule.

- Bonsoir Eren !

Le jeune homme sursauta, puis fit une accolade à Levi.

- Excuse moi, je n'ai pas pu venir avant ! Mikasa m'a empêché de venir au manoir !

- Mikasa ?

- Ma... "sœur" adoptive ! Je suis venu, il y a trois jours mais...

- Je sais, je t'ai entendu ! l'interrompit il.

- Mais maintenant, Mikasa va me laisser tranquille ! Elle s'est rapprochée d'un garçon, Jean, qui est amoureux d'elle depuis longtemps ! J'espère qu'ils finiront pas sortir ensemble, comme ça, elle me fichera définitivement la paix !

- Et toi ?

- Quoi moi ?

- Tu as une petite amie ?

- N-non ! répondit Eren en rougissant.

- Ne sois pas gêné ! C'est de ton âge !

- Je ne suis pas gêné !

Levi lui adressa un sourire moqueur et Eren fit mine de bouder. Le brun l'attrapa alors par un bras, et le tira jusqu'au salon. Il le fit asseoir sur un canapé, puis fit de même en croisant les jambes, à coté de lui.

- Je dois te dire que j'ai cru que tu ne viendrais plus ! J'avais pris l'habitude que tu viennes tous les jours !

- Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dis Levi, nous serons toujours ami ! Je ne te laisserai jamais tombé !

- Ouais, enfin, entre ce qui est dis et ce qui est fait, il y a une différence, tu ne crois pas ?

- Pas pour moi ! répondit fièrement Eren.

- Je veux bien te croire !

Le silence s'installa entre les deux hommes.

- Eren ?

- O-oui ?

- Pourquoi es tu revenu me voir depuis le jour où nous nous sommes rencontrés ?

Eren prit un instant pour réfléchir.

- Hum... Au départ tu m'intriguais, je dois dire ! Ce n'est pas tous les jours que je rencontre un vampire ! Et puis, j'ai voulu savoir qui tu étais, et quand j'ai su que tu étais tout seul, dans ce grand manoir, j'ai voulu venir te voir plus souvent !

- Pourquoi ?

- Personne ne devrait rester seul ! Et puis, on s'entend bien tous les deux, non ? Tu ne veux plus que je vienne, c'est ça ?

- Ne me fait pas dire ce que je n'ai pas dis, enfant stupide ! gronda gentillement Levi.

- Alors quoi ?

- Je me posais juste la question !

Eren parut un peu contrarié. Le brun lui donna un tape sur l'épaule.

- Allez, arrête de faire la tête ! J'aime que tu me rendes visite, sale mioche !

- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça ! bouda le jeune homme.

- Sale mioche ! répéta Levi.

Agacé, Eren fronça les sourcils, puis tourna le dos au brun. Celui-ci se leva et parti en direction de la porte en lançant froidement :

- Très bien, si tu fais la tête, je m'en vais ! Je n'aime pas les caprices !

Eren se leva brusquement.

- Non, allez, reste ici !

Levi souria d'un air satisfait. Il savait trés bien comment manipuler le garçon, et ne se privé pas d'en user. Il revint s'asseoir à côté du jeune homme, passant son bras autour de lui.

- Je t'aime bien toi ! lança t-il à Eren.

C'était la première fois que Levi faisait part de ses sentiments envers Eren, et cela ne laissa pas de marbre le jeune homme qui lui adressa un grand sourire. Eren se cala contre lui, et au bout d'une dizaine de minute, il s'endormit. Levi en profita pour caresser délicatement la tête du garçon.

- Comment ai-je pu m'attacher à ce petit morveux ? Il est entré dans mon manoir, à tout sali, il a même tenté de s'enfuir, et il est revenu même si je le lui avais interdit ! songea t-il en souriant. Il a vraiment du caractère ce petit ! Un peu comme moi à son âge...

Ils restèrent ainsi jusqu'à l'aube. Levi réveilla Eren, et celui ci dû partir. Eren espéra que tout le monde dormirait quand il rentrerait chez lui. Quand il arriva devant la maison, il n'entendit pas un bruit. Il se faufila à l'intérieur, et se précipita discrètement dans sa chambre.

- Ouf ! Personne ne m'a surpris en train de rentrer à cette heure ! se dit-il, soulagé.

Il s'allongea sur son lit.

Quelques heures plus tard, il entendit du bruit provenant de la salle à manger, et décida de se lever.

- Bonjour mon chéri ! l'accueilla sa mère quand il passa la porte.

- Bonjour M'man !

- Tu n'es pas rentré trop tard hier soir j'espère ?

- Un petit peu !

- Je ne dirais rien pour cette fois parce que tu es levé avant tout le monde, mais je ne veux pas que ça se reproduise ! D'accord Eren ?

- Oui !

- Mikasa m'a dit qu'elle t'avait perdu pendant la fête, et que c'est pour ça qu'elle rentrait seule !

- Ah oui... tu sais avec tout le monde qu'il y avait, je n'ai pas fait attention !

- Ce n'est pas grave, mais j'aurais préféré que vous rentriez ensemble !

Eren prit son petit déjeuner, puis il sortit prendre l'air dehors. Il passa sa journée comme il pouvait, attendant impatiemment que la lune soit haute dans le ciel.

Quand ce fut l'heure, Eren sortit tranquillement de la maison. Il savait que Mikasa était allé dormir chez Jean, et qu'il pouvait aller voir Levi sans craindre d'être découvert. Il courut jusqu'au manoir, grimpa sur le mur et passa la porte d'entrée.

- Levi ? Je suis là !

Pas de réponse. Eren fit quelques pas, puis il entendit la porte d'entrée grincée. Il s'attendait à voir Levi, mais ce fut, à sa grande surprise, Mikasa et Jean qu'il découvrit. Il ne su quoi dire.

- Qui est Levi ? demanda Mikasa en fronçant les sourcils.

- ça ne te regarde pas ! Pourquoi vous m'avez suivit ?! hurla Eren.

Jean restait muet derrière Mikasa. Il ne voulait pas se mêler de leur dispute.

- J'étais certaine que tu allais encore ici ! Mais j'étais loin d'imaginer que tu avait réussi à entrer ! Alors ? Qui est ce Levi ?

- Lâche moi Mikasa ! Pourquoi faut il toujours que tu te comportes en adulte responsable ?! Je suis assez grand pour faire mes choix tout seul ! Je n'ai pas besoin de toi !

Eren redoutait que Levi ne se montre. Il jeta son regard autour de lui pour voir s'il était dans les parages. Il fut rassuré quand il ne le vit pas, il devait les épier, attendant que les deux intrus ne partent.

- Allez Eren, répond à Mikasa ! insista Jean.

- Ferme la toi ! Et pourquoi vous êtes pas chez la tête de cheval, hein ?! dit il en s'adressant de nouveau à la brune.

Jean allait frapper Eren, mais il se retint quand il croisa le regard de Mikasa.

- Eh bien, tu vois, tu n'es pas le seul à mentir aux autres ! Je savais quand pensant que j'étais chez Jean , tu irais sans te méfier dans ce fichu manoir, et j'avais raison ! Maintenant, je vais te poser une dernière fois la question, Eren, et tu as intérêt de me répondre ! Qui est ce Levi ?!

Le jeune homme la fixa un instant. Ces yeux étaient rempli de colère.

- J't'ai dit d'aller te faire foutre, Mikasa !

A peine avait il finit sa phrase, que Mikasa leva la main pour le gifler. Avant qu'elle ne put atteindre la joue d'Eren, elle fut stoppée par une prise ferme au poignet. Mikasa écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Devant elle se tenait Levi, le regard plus glacial que jamais.

- Essaie de le toucher encore une fois, et je jure que je te brise le poignet ! Est ce clair ?

- Vous... vous êtes qui ? hésita t-elle, surprise.

- Peu importe ! Tu es chez moi ici, et je ne tolérerai pas que tu frappes Eren !

- Hey ! Lâchez la ! protesta Jean qui stoppa ses élans héroïques quand il croisa le regard agressif du brun.

- C'est vous Levi, n'est ce pas ?

Eren lâcha un long soupir.

- Bon, vous pouvez me lâcher maintenant, non ?

Levi serra un peu plus sa prise.

- Hum... Quel mauvais caractère ! ajouta t-il.

Finalement, il la lâcha, et se plaça aux côtés d'Eren.

- Qu'est ce que vous faites tous les deux dans ce vieux manoir ? questionna Mikasa.

- ça ne te regarde pas !

- Bien, je suis sûr que tout le village sera heureux d'apprendre qu'il y a un habitant dans le manoir, et que toi, Eren, tu le savais mais que tu n'as rien dit !

- M-Mikasa ! Tu n'oserais pas faire ça ?!

- J'me gênerais !

- Faire du chantage à son frère... tsss...! lança Levi en la fusillant du regard.

- Je ne vous ai rien demandé à vous ! Je veux juste protéger Eren !

- Le protéger de quoi, exactement ?

- De vous, par exemple ! Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes, mais vous n'êtes certainement pas le propriétaire de ce manoir ! Il est mort il y a des années, et depuis le manoir est resté inoccupé !

- Très bien, je vais donc me présenter ! Je suis le propriétaire de ce manoir, Comte Levi Rivaille Ackerman* ! J'aimerais vous souhaiter la bienvenue, mais hélas, je crains que cela ne m'écorche la bouche !

- Levi ! dit Eren en lui donnant un léger coup de coude dans les côtes.

- Le comte Ackerman vous dîtes ?! répéta Mikasa, stupéfaite. C'est impossible, vous ne pouvez pas être le compte, il est mort et n'a jamais eu d'enfant ! De plus, il serait très vieux s'il était toujours en vie !

- Pourquoi tout le monde veut que je sois vieux ? demanda Levi en se tournant vers Eren.

- Tu crois pas que tu en as trop dit là ? lui chuchota celui-ci.

- Tu crois qu'elle va nous lâcher comme ça ? Regarde la ! Elle a pas encore compris que je ne plaisantais pas ! Mais quand elle va comprendre elle va te poser plein de question !

- Et pourquoi il a fallut que tu te montres, hein !? Tu vas tout gâcher !

- Hey ! C'est pas moi qui les ai ramené ici que je sache ! Tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi et à ton manque de vigilance !

- Si je dérange, dîtes le ! les coupa Mikasa.

Eren soupira en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Mikasa... c'est vraiment lui, le comte Ackerman ! annonça t-il.

- Pardon ? C'est une plaisanterie ?

- Non, je te le jure !

- Attend, comment pourrait il être le comte ! Il est trop jeune !

- Aah ! Enfin quelqu'un qui reconnait que je suis jeune ! Dommage que ce soit toi !

- Explique moi, Eren ! dit elle en ignorant complètement la remarque de Levi.

Eren tourna des yeux interrogateurs vers Levi. Il cherchait à savoir si oui ou non, il pouvait le dire.

- Je suis un vampire ! Voilà pourquoi je suis toujours aussi jeune !

Mikasa éclata de rire, et Jean l'imita, sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi elle riait. Levi leva un sourcil interrogateur.

- J'ai dit quelques choses de drôle ? Non, sérieusement ?

- Je ne crois pas ! répondit Eren.

- Ahahah, un vampire ! Rien que ça ! dit elle en essuya les larmes aux bords de ses yeux.

Le brun dévoila ses crocs, se qui fit arrêter le rire de la jeune fille. Elle le fixa un long moment, sans rien dire.

- E-Eren ? Tu le savais ?

- Oui, mais Mikasa...

- Quoi ?! le coupa t-elle. Tu aurais dû tout de suite prévenir le village ! C'est un monstre ! Ne t'approche pas de lui !

- Levi n'a rien d'un monstre ! cria le jeune homme.

- A ton avis, de quoi se nourrit il, Eren ? De sang ! De sang humain ! Il tue des hommes pour pouvoir vivre !

- Mikasa, tu ne dois rien dire ! Jure le moi !

- Certainement pas ! Tu vas me suivre Eren, et tout de suite ! Je ne te laisserai pas une minute de plus avec lui !

Levi, sous son visage impassif, était très touché par les paroles de la jeune fille. Le traiter de monstre, lui qui n'avait jamais voulu devenir un vampire ! Et puis, il n'aurait jamais fais de mal à Eren, non jamais ! Il en était certain. Ce jeune homme serait bien la dernière personne au monde qu'il voudrait faire souffrir ! Certes, il se nourrissait du sang des humains, mais jamais plus que le nécessaire ! Et puis les hommes tuaient bien des bêtes pour les manger, non ?

- Non Mikasa, je refuse ! Levi est mon ami !

- Eren !

- Non ! Je te jure que si tu fais ou dis quoique ce soit sur Levi au village, je ne te le pardonnerai jamais, et je jure que tu me le paieras trés cher !

- Je ne te laisserai pas te faire tuer ! hurla t-elle.

Mikasa sortit en courant avec Jean du manoir, se dirigeant vers le village.

*** Je sais qu'on ne met jamais Levi Rivaille, mais pour les besoins de ma fanfic, je me permet de le mettre, car les noms des nobles étaient souvent assez long, et comme vous l'avez compris, nous ne sommes pas au 21éme siècle ! ;)**

**Je poste la suite maintenant, j'espère ne pas avoir fait beaucoup de faute, et que ma fanfic vous plaît toujours ! :)**


	3. Chapitre 3 : Transformation & Exécution

Eren se colla contre Levi qui le prit dans ses bras. Il éclata en sanglots.

- Je suis désolé Levi, si j'avais fait plus attention...

- Aaah, ce n'est rien... Enfant stupide...

- Tu vas t'en aller, n'est ce pas ?

- Non.

- Comment ça non ? s'inquiéta Eren en relevant la tête.

- Je ne vais pas fuir ! S'ils veulent me tuer, qu'ils me tuent ! Ici, c'est chez moi ! Je ne m'en irais pas !

- Quoi ?! Mais... Levi !

- Eren... Je vis déjà depuis très longtemps... Il met arrivé bien des choses, mais récemment, j'ai connu quelque chose qui me manqué jusqu'à maintenant ! L'amitié ! Et c'est grâce à toi ! Je n'ai plus rien à attendre de la vie à présent...

- Mais Levi !

- Eren... l'interrompit le brun.

Le silence s'installa entre les deux hommes.

- Dis Levi ? Comment es tu devenu un vampire ?

- Il y a une vieille citation qui dit que "ce n'est que quand il fait nuit que les étoiles brillent" ! Tu sais ce que cela signifie ?

Eren répondit négativement de la tête.

- Eh bien, quand une personne vit dans la lumière, même si elle brille, on ne la voit pas, tandis que quand une personne vit dans les ténèbres, quand elle brille, on ne voit plus qu'elle !

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là ?

- Eh bien tu vois, quand j'étais petit, je me conformais au dire de mes parents, je faisais absolument tout ce qu'ils me disaient sans jamais rechigner ! Au fur et à mesure des années, j'étais devenu un élève très brillant et prometteur selon mes professeurs ! Je me suis engagé dans la police de l'époque, et j'avais atteint le grade de caporal ! J'avais alors trente deux ans... Un soir, j'ai rencontré un homme, un criminel... Il était en train de maltraiter une jeune femme ! J'allais l'arrêter, mais, je ne sais pas pourquoi, je ne l'ai pas fais ! J'ai dit à la jeune femme de partir que j'allais m'occuper de lui, mais... A la place, je l'ai laissé partir aussi... Quelques mois plus tard, on m'annonçait que cette même jeune fille avait été sauvagement assassinée, et qu'il serait difficile de remettre la main sur l'assassin ! J'ai alors fais tout ce que j'ai pu pour retrouver cet homme, j'étais persuadé que c'était lui qu'il lui avait ôté la vie ! Je l'ai cherché, mais jamais je ne l'ai retrouvé ! J'avais décidé de laisser tomber ! Un soir, alors que je remplaçais l'un de mes camarades, je patrouillais dans le village, et j'ai entendu le cri d'une femme. Quand je suis arrivé sur les lieux, elle était déjà morte, gisant sur le sol. Son cou saignait énormément. Sur le coup, je n'ai pas compris ce qu'il se passait. Puis, un homme m'a saisit par les épaules et plaqué contre le mur de la rue. C'était l'homme qui avait tué la jeune femme quelques mois plus tôt. Je n'eu aucun peine à le reconnaître, et d'ailleurs lui aussi me reconnu ! Je voyais dans ses yeux qu'il voulait me tuer ! Sa bouche dégoulinait de sang !

- Attend, cet homme... tu veux dire que c'est lui qui t'as transformé en vampire ?

- J'y viens Eren ! Il était sur le point de me transpercer la gorge avec ses crocs, mais il s'est arrêté avant ! Il me dit à ce moment là, qu'il me laissait la vie sauve, qu'à présent, nous étions quittes ! Il allait partir, mais je l'ai attrapais par le bras ! "Pourquoi les avoir tués ?" lui demandais-je. Il me répondit simplement que c'était pour survivre. Il me dévoila sa vraie nature, mais je n'ai pas aussi bien réagis que toi ! Je l'ai traité de monstre, de créature du diable, je lui ai crié qu'il devrait mourir immédiatement pour ce qu'il était ! Il m'a alors saisit par un poignet, et entraîné jusqu'à une vieille maison en dehors du village, dans la foret. J'avais très peur de ce qu'il pourrait me faire ! Tous les volets, et les portes de la maison étaient fermés, je ne pouvais pas m'échapper ! Il me dit combien il regrettait de devoir tuer tous ces gens pour survivre, il en avait assez de cette vie ! Ensuite, il me pria de le tuer ! Mais... j'ai refusais !

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour la même raison inconnue qui m'avait empêcher de l'arrêter la première fois ! Je ne pouvais pas ! Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais cela m'étais impossible ! Je lui proposa alors un marché, je lui donnerai tous les jours mon sang, à condition qu'il ne tue plus personne. Il accepta et me laissa repartir, sans craindre que je ne le dénonce ! J'allais donc tous les soirs me laisser mordre ! Je fis cela pendant de nombreux mois, mais cela me fatigué beaucoup, et je dû quitter la police ! Je restais alors dans ce manoir toute la journée, et prétextait une balade nocturne pour aller le retrouver ! Au fil du temps que je passais avec lui, je changeais... Je n'étais plus le jeune homme droit que j'étais ! Je me bagarrais souvent, criais, insultais les domestiques, cassais des objets de valeurs de mon père, pour au final ne plus supporter la vue de mes parents, et de ce manoir ! Pour moi, il représentait toutes ces chaînes qu'ils m'avaient mis autour du cou depuis que j'étais né. Je restais alors avec ce vampire. J'avais l'impression qu'il m'avait libéré de l'emprise de mes parents. Et je n'avais plus à cacher les cicatrices de ses morsures. Je fis les quatre cent coups avec lui, et j'étais à présent connu comme étant un criminel ! Moi, le fils d'un comte ! En vérité, le véritable comte, c'était mon père, moi, je n'ai jamais eu ce privilège ! Nous étions devenu des amis trés proche le vampire et moi, si proche qu'un soir il me proposa de devenir l'un des siens. Je lui ai alors répondu : "Je te prie de m'excuser, mais jamais je ne souhaiterais devenir un vampire ! Je ne veux pas tuer des humains pour m'a survit, jamais ! Même toi tu as beaucoup de mal à leur ôter la vie ! Non, vraiment je suis désolé mais je préfère rester humain !" Là, il se mit à rire, en me traitant d'imbécile. Puis il me raconta que depuis le début, il avait joué un rôle, qu'il s'était servit de moi pour avoir encore plus de sang, et qu'il avait arrêté de tuer des humains seulement jusqu'à ce que j'ai quitté la police. Il ajouta qu'il s'était attaché à moi, et que pour cette raison, il voulait que je devienne un vampire pour rester avec lui pour toujours ! Je lui ai répété qu'il était hors de question que je sois comme lui ! Mais, il s'est jeté sur moi, et m'a mordu tellement de fois que j'ai failli mourir, il m'a ensuite transformé en vampire... Je me suis réveillé quelques jours plus tard, je sentais que mon corps avait changé ! Je n'étais définitivement plus le même ! Je me rappelle la première fois que j'ai mordu quelqu'un... c'est lui qui a dû m'y obliger ! Moi, je ne voulais qu'une chose... : mourir ! Ensuite... je suis finalement resté avec lui... Je ne pouvais pas retourner voir mes parents, avant tout parce que j'étais un vampire, mais aussi parce qu'après tout ce que je leur avais fait, je méritait amplement ce qui m'arrivé !

- C'est faux Levi ! Tu as été manipulé par cet homme !

- Oui Eren, maintenant je le sais !

- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite ?

- J'ai fini par le tuer ! Je ne supportais plus de le voir maltraiter de pauvres innocents ! Il était un monstre, et il aimait ça ! J'ai appris, bien des années plus tard, que mon père était mort, et que ma mère le suivrait bientôt. J'ai décidé alors de m'infiltrer dans le manoir pour aller la voir. J'évitais tous les domestique, et quand enfin j'atteignis sa chambre, je fus pris de remords. J'entra dans la pièce où se reposait ma mère. Elle dormait profondément, et je faillis ne pas la reconnaître tellement les traits de son visage avaient changés. Je déposa un baiser sur son front. Elle ouvrit les yeux, et comme tu peux t'en douter, elle a été très surprise de me voir. Mais elle ne me posa aucune question, elle se mit simplement à pleurer en me disant qu'elle était heureuse de me revoir.

Des larmes de sang perlaient le long des joues du brun. Eren le serra dans ses bras.

- Je lui ai demandé de me pardonner pour tout ce que je leur avais fait, et sans aucune hésitation, elle a dit que j'étais pardonné depuis longtemps, et qu'elle attendait mon retour depuis de nombreuses années. Aprés tout ce que je leurs avais fait endurer, ils attendaient mon retour... Mon père est mort sans que je ne puisse lui demander pardon, et ma mère a voulut me rassurer en disant qu'il m'avait pardonné...

- Ne pleure pas Levi ! Je suis sûr qu'il l'avait fait ! Il ne serait pas partit sans t'avoir accorder son pardon !

Levi adressa un léger sourire au garçon qui le tenait dans ses bras.

- Dis, pourquoi est ce que personne ne parle de toi de nos jours ?

- Du fait que j'étais devenu un criminel ?

- Oui !

- D'après ce que m'a expliqué ma mère, mon père avant de mourir, à fait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour qu'il n'y est aucune trace de tout ça ! Et donc, quand ma mère est décédée, j'ai pu hériter du manoir, mais... J'ai quitté la région pendant quelques années, et quand je suis revenu, le manoir avait été déserté par les domestiques, et abandonné. Ils ignoraient que j'étais vivant, mais après tout, c'était tant mieux, je n'avais pas besoin d'eux, je pouvais tout faire tout seul ! C'est pour ça qu'après, j'effrayais tout ceux qui venaient dans le manoir ! Je voulais qu'on m'oublie, je voulais rester seul ! Tu comprends maintenant ce que signifie la citation ?

- Oui, je crois... Tu étais dans la lumière avec tes parents, puis tu es passé dans l'ombre avec ce vampire, pour enfin revenir dans la lumière ! C'est ça ?

- Oui ! Mais à présent, je ne veux plus briller ni dans la lumière, ni dans l'ombre...

- Ne dis pas ça, Levi ! Nous sommes amis ! Tu pourrais rester avec moi pour toujours !

Le coeur d'Eren se serra.

- Nous serons ensemble pour toujours, non ? N'est ce pas ce que tu as dit ?

- Oui, mais pas comme ça ! Pas tout de suite ! Je t'en prie, Levi ! pleura Eren. Je ne veux pas qu'ils te tuent ! Peut être qu'on pourrait parler avec eux !

- Crois moi ! Les gens du village ne traiteront pas avec un vampire !

- Alors, enfuie toi, s'il te plait ! supplia le jeune homme.

- Non Eren ! Je veux...

- Alors transforme moi en vampire ! le coupa t-il. Comme ça nous serons ensemble pour toujours et tu auras quelqu'un pour t'enfuir avec toi ! Tu ne seras plus jamais seul !

- Eren... Je ne te ferais jamais ça ! Je comprend que tu te sois attaché à moi, mais... Eren...

Levi enleva le médaillon qu'il portait à son cou, et le déposa dans la main du jeune homme.

- Tiens ! Prends le ! Il appartient à ma famille depuis très longtemps ! Tu veux bien le garder pour moi ?

Eren regarda le médaillon. Il représentait deux ailes, une plus foncée que l'autre.

- Ce sont les ailes de la liberté, n'est ce pas ?

- Oui.

- C'est de ta famille que viennent les armoiries du village ?

- Oui.

- Levi ? Je t'en prie, reste avec moi... Tu es mon meilleur ami... insista Eren en appuyant sa tête contre le torse du brun.

- Je t'aime beaucoup moi aussi Eren, mais... tu as une famille qui t'aime ! Je t'en prie, tu ne dois pas en vouloir à Mikasa, elle veut te protéger !

- Mais tu n'es pas une menace ! S'ils parlaient un peu avec toi, ils le comprendraient tout de suite !

- Tu ne peux pas changer les gens, Eren ! Tout le monde pensait que la terre était plate il y a quelque siècle, maintenant nous savons qu'elle est ronde ! Si tu avais dis le contraire, ils t'auraient pris pour un fou !

- Mais... on doit bien pouvoir faire quelques choses, non ?

- Laisse moi simplement partir Eren...

- Non ! Jamais ! cria t-il.

Le jeune homme se mit à pleurer contre le torse de Levi. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Levi ne s'enfuyait pas, pourquoi il tenait à rester dans ce manoir.

Les deux hommes entendirent bientôt les villageois mécontents arrivaient en direction du manoir.

- Eren...dit le brun d'une voix douce à l'oreille du garçon. Il faut que tu sortes d'ici.

- Pas sans toi !

- Eren, je t'en prie !

- Non ! Je ne veux pas ! Ils vont te tuer !

- Eren... N'oublie pas que nous serons toujours ensemble ! Grâce à toi, je le sais maintenant !

- Levi... Je ne peux pas... te laisser ! sanglota t-il.

Le brun le serra très fort dans ses bras. Ce sale mioche lui manquerait beaucoup, mais il fallait qu'il le fasse sortir du manoir. Il savait comment encore de nos jours, on exécutait un vampire.

- Tu n'oublieras pas de refaire ma recette de sèche mijotée, hein ? ajouta Levi en s'obligeant un sourire.

- Crétin ! J'en mangerai tous les jours, je te le promet !

- Allez sors d'ici maintenant !

Après une dernière accolade, Eren sortit du manoir. Les villageois effrayés par la présence de Levi, avaient amenés avec eux de quoi faire brûler le manoir. Ils avaient déjà commencés à y mettre le feu. Mikasa rejoignit Eren qui pleurait à chaudes larmes. Tandis que le manoir commençait à être ravagés par les flammes, les villageois s'arrêtèrent un instant pour regarder Eren.

- Eren, arrête de pleurer ! Ce n'est qu'un vampire ! lança un des villageois.

- C'est lui ou nous ! ajouta un autre.

- Fermez là ! Vous ne le connaissez même pas ! Il est très gentil ! hurla Eren.

- Il t'aurait tué, crétin !

- Non, jamais il ne me fera du mal ! C'est vous les monstres ici !

Avant que Mikasa n'ait eut le temps de l'attraper, Eren se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée en feu. Il entra dans le hall où Levi était assis sur les marches, entouré de flammes. Il fut surpris de voir le jeune homme devant lui.

- Eren ?! Qu'est ce que tu fiches ici ?!

- Je veux être avec toi...

Il s'assit à côté de lui, et Levi passa son bras autour de son épaule.

- Tu es sûr de toi ? Il est encore temps de sortir ! Tu as ta famille qui t'attend !

- Je m'en moque, je reste avec toi !

- Eren... Qui prendra soin de mon médaillon si tu meurs avec moi ?

Le jeune homme le regarda un instant. Il serra dans sa main le médaillon puis regarda en direction de la porte d'entrée. Levi déposa un baiser sur le front du jeune homme.

- Allez, sors d'ici une bonne fois pour toute, sale gamin !

Eren eut tout juste le temps de sortir. Le manoir, déjà partiellement brûler s'effondra quelques minutes plus tard. Il continua de brûler jusqu'au levé du jour.

Des jours plus tard, Mikasa et les parents d'Eren vinrent le rejoindre devant les débris et les cendres du manoir. Eren était assis devant, la tête baissée. Il n'avait rien mangé depuis la mort de Levi. La mère d'Eren déposa un bouquet de fleur prés du manoir, puis se dirigea vers son fils.

- Je suis désolée pour ton ami...

Eren ne répondit pas, il serrait dans sa main le médaillon de Levi.

- Il est libre maintenant... finit il par ajouter.

- Eren... Je suis désolée, je croyais vraiment qu'il nous ferait du mal... s'excusa Mikasa.

- Je ne t'en veux pas Mikasa.

La jeune asiatique regarda les parents d'Eren d'un air inquiet. Sa mère s'agenouilla à côté de lui.

- ça te dirai qu'on lui fasse une tombe ? Comme ça, tu pourras venir te recueillir ici !

- D'accord, mais... je ne sais pas quand il est né !

- Ne t'inquiète pas, nous irons voir dans les archives du village ! Tu dois avoir faim ! Qu'est ce que tu voudrais manger ?

- De la sèche mijotée !

_**Voilà, c'est ainsi que s'achève tristement cette fanfic :'( J'espère qu'elle vous aura plus, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review et à bientôt pour d'autre fanfic ! ;)**_


End file.
